


I'll build you a house from a broken home.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Oui, je sais. ». Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter parce que c'était une vérité connue de tous : quand il s'agissait de Luke, Michael connaissait absolument tout. Le bien mais surtout le mal. Il était le seul à connaître les idées les plus noires et les plus sombres que Luke avait pu nourrir. Ils avaient été amis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.</p>
<p>[ Michael se sent mélancolique et Luke a besoin de comprendre pourquoi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll build you a house from a broken home.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite histoire toute simple que j'ai écrite durant mes vacances. Je cherchais l'inspiration pour une fiction et j'ai écrit ça à la place. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture :)

Michael n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver ici un jour. Encore quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru personne si on lui avait annoncé qu'il vivrait de ses riffs, de ses notes, de sa voix, aux côtés des seules personnes qu'il aimait de façon si sincère et honnête. Il avait passé tellement de temps à se répéter ce qui avait rythmé son enfance et son adolescence : «  Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien, mon pauvre garçon. Qui voudrait d'un perdu qui ne sait rien faire de ses mains ?! ». Sauf qu'il savait faire quelque chose de ses mains. C'est au bout de ses doigts que résonnaient des milliers de coeurs tous les soirs. Tous les soirs, il redonnait de l'espoir à ceux qui en avaient perdu, qui en avaient besoin. À ces personnes qui, le temps d'une soirée, fermaient les yeux et pansaient leurs plaies. S'il n'arrivait à faire rien d'autre que ça, ce serait amplement suffisant pour lui. Il était l'emblème de la jeunesse, le visage d'un nouvel espoir. Il était celui qu'il avait attendu tellement longtemps durant son enfance.

 

A vrai dire, non, c'était faux. Celui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie était à présent assis au bout de son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient encore une fois. Michael était le seul qui supportait avec autant de bonne humeur et humour le fait que Luke ne savait pas prendre de douche de façon à ne pas transformer leur salle de bain en piscine. Des flaques d'eau, des bouteilles de gel douche dans le fond de la douche, des traces de pieds au sol, des traces de doigts sur le miroir. Un vrai désastre. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de la pièce, Michael souriait.

 

Luke posa sa chaussure à ses pieds et se tourna sur la gauche pour croiser le regard de l'autre jeune homme qui ressortait de la salle d'eau avec une serviette trempée au creux de sa main droite.

 

«  **Lukey, ta serviette.**  », dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Luke haussa les épaules, sa langue sortie de quelques millimètres.

 

«  **La flemme.**  », répondit-il de façon taquine. S'il s'était agi de qui que ce soit d'autre, Luke se serait senti obligé de ranger la salle de bain suite à sa douche, il aurait épongé les traces de pieds, la buée du miroir et aurait ramassé sa serviette. Sauf qu'avec Michael il se sentait libre d'être lui-même, libre de transformer leur pièce en patinoire. «  **Tu sais bien que...**  », il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Michael l'interrompait.

 

«  **Oui, je sais.**  ». Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter parce que c'était une vérité connue de tous : quand il s'agissait de Luke, Michael connaissait absolument tout. Le bien mais surtout le mal. Il était le seul à connaître les idées les plus noires et les plus sombres que Luke avait pu nourrir. Ils avaient été amis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

 

Michael pliait lentement sa chemise sans prêter attention à ses gestes, le forçant à recommencer sans cesse le même mouvement, les manches tombant inlassablement le long du reste du tissu. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées au moins qu'il ne remarqua même pas Luke ancrer son regard sur lui, surveillant chaque battement de cils de la part de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Mimi ?**  », s'éleva la voix de Luke ne faisant même pas sursauter Michael. «  **Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il plus fort cette fois-ci. Il fallut qu'il se répète deux nouvelles fois avant d'attirer l'attention du garçon.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », répondit-il sans se tourner vers son ami aux cheveux blonds.

 

«  **Tu es mélancolique aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  », questionna Luke, une ride d'inquiétude se formant entre ses sourcils. Michael posa sa chemise avec un soupir en se rendant compte qu'elle était tout sauf pliée correctement.

 

«  **Rien.**  », murmura Michael, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Luke n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Il aimait à jouer avec ses cheveux, les teindre, les coiffer. À vrai dire, Luke aimait absolument tout ce qui faisait que Michael était Michael.

 

«  **Mickey... dis moi.**  », glissa-t-il en déposant sa main sur la joue droite de son ami, remontant son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lire dans ses iris ce qui pouvait hanter son esprit d'habitude si enjoué.

 

Michael soupira lourdement puis déposa son visage sur l'épaule du garçon blond. Il inspira profondément et ne put empêcher une vague de déception d'emplir son estomac et d'y peser.

 

«  **Tu n'as plus la même odeur.**  », souffla Michael, son nez enfoui dans le cou de Luke. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sous la surprise.

 

«  **Ah bon ?**  », fut la seule chose qu'il pensa à répondre. Michael ne le regarda pas en face mais il acquiesça d'un grognement familier. C'était une odeur qui avait bercé son adolescence, une odeur qui avait calmé ses angoisses, réconforté ses peines, pansé ses blessures les plus profondes et elle avait disparu ; elle était un souvenir, un fantôme du passé qui hantait Michael jours et nuits maintenant. Il voulait se blottir contre Luke et penser être à l'abri comme avant. Comme quand il pouvait fermer les yeux et s'endormir parce qu'il savait que Luke serait toujours là à son réveil.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », lâcha Michael avec toute la sincérité et tendresse possibles. Luke se pencha pour embrasser le front blanc et délicat à sa portée, sa main droite glissant sur l'épaule découverte de Michael. Ce dernier portait dernièrement des tee-shirts beaucoup trop larges pour ses frêles épaules et finissait immanquablement par avoir une épaule dénudée. Luke aimait y déposer la pulpe de ses doigts, découvrir la douceur de cette partie du corps de l'autre garçon qu'il aimait tellement.

 

«  **Je t'aime aussi.**  », répondit Luke. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd de non-dits et de nervosité. Luke sentit le changement d'ambiance et se pencha en avant pour que Michael ne puisse plus détourner son visage. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il refusait d'aller se coucher sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

 

Michael ferma les yeux sans rien ajouter, sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec Luke mais il voulait encore moins ne pas avoir besoin de formuler ses pensées. Luke avait toujours été très doué pour lire en lui, pour déchiffrer ses expressions et ses silences. Tellement de fois, il s'était assis contre le flanc de son ami, avait écouté ses respirations, compris ses questions muettes et avait su. Su tout ce qui animait l'âme de l'autre garçon. Su ce qu'il taisait, ce qu'il enfermait au fond de lui comme un trésor. Trésors qu'il offrait toujours à Luke.

 

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler mais il voulait encore moins l'inquiéter.

 

«  **Tu ne comprends pas.**  », dit Michael. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tout se mélangeait, tout s'emmêlait.

 

«  **Je comprends.**  », souffla Luke, comme s'il annonçait la météo. Sans houle, sans précipitation mais avec beaucoup de conviction. Michael ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un regard sincère et doux. Un regard bleu azur qui le réconfortait. Qui l’envoûtait.

 

«  **Je ne crois pas.**  », contra Michael.

 

Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues minutes. Luke semblait si sûr de lui et Michael si perdu. Était-ce possible qu'il ait compris ce que Michael n'avait même pas su nommer jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant ?

 

«  **Tu sais ce qui m'as fait devenir guitariste ?** », demanda Michael quand il en eut assez de s'entendre réfléchir et respirer. Il voulait revenir en arrière, se retrouver dans sa chambre d'adolescent et sentir Luke blotti contre lui. Quand tout était encore simple et lumineux. Maintenant, il avait la sensation d'être ébloui par les lumières qui donnaient sur la scène et de perdre pied sans en connaître la raison. Il voulait s'agripper à ces souvenirs. S'en servir comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

 

«  **Moi.**  », murmura Luke. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, il le savait. Il n'était pas imbu de lui-même pourtant il savait ce qui avait animé Michael durant leurs années d'adolescence. Il avait vécu la même chose. Michael hocha positivement de la tête en déglutissant bruyamment. Penser cette vérité et la partager avec Luke étaient deux choses totalement différentes et même s'il avait confiance absolu en son meilleur ami, cette partie de lui avait été uniquement sienne si longtemps qu'il hésitait à le partager. Qu'il tremblait légèrement.

 

«  **Quand plus rien ne faisait sens, tu étais là.**  », confia encore Michael, son visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Luke. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Luke, y voir ce qu'il comprendrait ou ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

 

«  **Tu étais là pour moi aussi.**  », dit Luke, tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance en mémoire. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble que les gens du quartier étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient frères ou tout du moins cousins. Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis.

 

«  **J'étais triste, seul et malheureux. Je n'étais pas là pour toi.**  », contra Michael d'une voix désabusée et étranglée par les sanglots qu'il retenait si courageusement.

 

«  **Tu étais – et es toujours – le seul qui m'a vu pour qui j'étais. Avec toi je n'étais pas ' le mec bizarre', ni même le frère de Ben et Jack. Avec toi j'étais une infinie de possibilités. Avec toi j'étais en vie, Michael.**  ». Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter d'autre ? Il n'avait pas été malheureux durant son enfance, n'avait pas eu une adolescence difficile comme Michael, mais il n'avait pas trouvé sa place avant de rencontrer l'autre garçon. Ce garçon qui l'avait laissé être ce qu'il voulait. Ils jouaient aux indiens, prétendaient être des adultes au travail, des rockstars adulées. Des enfants amoureux.

 

«  **Je t'attendais tous les soirs.**  », souffla Michael, ses lèvres frôlant la peau du cou du garçon blond. Il y déposa un baiser tendre en fermant les yeux un peu plus fort pour ne pas laisser de larmes couler.

 

«  **Je venais. Sans aucune exception, parce que c'était mon moment préféré.**  », répondit Luke, sa main traçant de grandes arabesques dans le dos de son de son meilleur ami.

 

Quand les choses ont commencé à devenir difficile dans la vie de Michael, il avait demandé à Luke de venir un soir, en passant par sa fenêtre, pour se coucher avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme parce que le silence de ses parents l'attristait. Luke était venu le premier soir, puis le second... Et, finalement, il était venu tous les soirs durant trois ans. Il entrait silencieusement et retirait ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de s'allonger dans le dos de Michael en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils ne disaient rien, ils respiraient en rythme et, dans la chaleur du lit, ils pansaient leurs blessures. Ils partageaient leurs rêves, leurs espoirs. Et au fil des battements de leurs cœurs, ils se dessinaient un avenir commun.

 

«  **Tu m'as sauvé la vie.**  », formula Michael avec émotion. Tout aurait été différent si Luke n'était jamais entré dans sa vie.

 

«  **Et tu as sauvé la mienne. On est quittes.**  », lâcha Luke au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Ils comprenaient ce que l'autre ne disait pas. Ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps.

 

Michael se recula et plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu de Luke. Il inspira profondément et avança son visage de quelques millimètres. L'air était lourd et pesant tout en restant tendre et rassurant. Luke déposa sa bouche sur celle qui lui faisait face durant d'infimes instants avant de se reculer, laissant Michael perplexe.

 

«  **J'ai toujours su, Mickey. Toujours. Mais je voulais t'offrir plus que des nuits dans un lit bancal. Je voulais t'offrir le monde. Et au final, tu es devenu mon monde et tu m'offres tout ce dont je n'aurais jamais pu rêver auparavant.** "

 

La nuit fut passée entre baisers et confessions d'un amour qui avait grandi au fil des années mais qui avait pris forme au creux d'un lit, sous les couvertures.

 

«  **Tu m'as enlevé d'un foyer brisé pour m'offrir une maison. Avec toi.**  », conclut Michael.

 

_I'll build you a house from a broken home._

 

 


End file.
